Mark Evans
it is een sjabloon Mark Evans (Endou Mamoru) is een van de hoofdpersonen uit de Inazuma Eleven series. Hij is keeper, libero en de aanvoerder van Raimon en Inazuma Japan in de Inazuma Eleven series. Hij is de coach van Raimon (GO) in de Inazuma Eleven GO series die nog niet in Nederland zijn uitgekomen. Profiel IE= Niemand heeft een grotere passie voor Voetbal dan Raimon's dappere aanvoerder! |-|IE 2= Niemand heeft een grotere passie voor Voetbal dan Raimon's dappere doelman! |-|IE 3= De enthousiaste aanvoerder. Hij heeft een "geef nooit op" spirit!. |-|Strikers= Raimon's enthousiaste aanvoerder. Bekend om zijn onverwoestbare spirit! Achtergrond thumb|leftToen Mark nog klein was, struikelde hij een keer over de spullen van zijn opa in de schuur, omdat hij iets daar naartoe moest brengen. Toen hij de notities in het schrift van zijn opa had gelezen, werd hij geobsedeerd door voetbal en wilde hij het koste wat het kost spelen. Zijn moeder liet hem geen voetbal spelen, maar z'n vader wist haar uiteindelijk te overtuigen. Uiterlijk In de originele Inazuma Eleven serie heeft Mark bruin haar met twee punten aan de zijkanten van zijn hoofd en een aan de voorkant. Hij heeft zwarte ogen die soms bruin lijken. Hij heeft altijd een oranje hoofdband op. Hij lijkt heel erg op zijn opa, David Evans, toen hij nog een tiener was. Mark droeg het keepersuniform van Raimon en het schooluniform hij droeg het trainingspak als hij niet trainde in seizoen 1. In seizoen 2 verandert zijn kleding een beetje, omdat hij het schooluniform niet meer draagt en alleen maar het trainingspak draagt wanneer hij niet in een wedstrijd speelt of traint. Hij begon ook het normale Raimon uniform te dragen toen hij een Verdediger werd voor Coach Lina's strategie. In seizoen 3 draagt hij het Inazuma Japan trainingspak wanneer hij niet traint of wanneer hij gewoon rondzwerft en hij draagt het keepersuniform van Inazuma Japan wanneer hij in een wedstrijd speelt of wanneer hij traint. Hij droeg het normale Inazuma Japan uniform maar één keer, tijdens de wedstrijd tegen Neo Japan. Mark draagt naast de kleren die hiervoor werden genoemd, bijna niks anders. Er was alleen die ene keer in het vijfde eindlied van de eerste serie dat hij iets anders droeg(een groen T-shirt met een bliksemschicht, beige shorts en sandalen). In een van de Inazuma Eleven artworks van 2009 kon je zien dat Mark een eigen witte yukata heeft met een voetbalpatroon. In GO is Mark langer en heeft hij een donkere huidskleur. Zijn haarstyle is ook een beetje veranderd, hij heeft nu wat langer haar dat hij in stekels heeft gestyled. Hij draagt een oranje shirt met een witte streep op de kraaglijn en een witte vest met donkeroranje strepen die naar beneden gaan op de mouwen en eindigen bruin. De kraag van zijn vest staat ook omhoog en er loopt een dikke bruine streep aan de binnenkant. Daarnaast draagt hij een donkerblauwe spijkerbroek en oranje schoenen met gele veters. Statistieken Op Level 99 en niet getrained Inazuma Eleven 1 en 2= *'GP': 191 *'TP': 184 *'Kick': 72 *'Body': 72 *'Control': 70 *'Guard': 77 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 79 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 125 *'TP': 135 *'Kick': 53 *'Body': 53 *'Control': 49 *'Guard': 80 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 79 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 82 *'Dribbling': 79 *'Technique': 121 *'Block': 76 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 111 *'Catch': 170 *'Lucky': 88 |-|GO 2 jong= *'GP': 139 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 98 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 175 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 123 *'Lucky': 116 |-|GO 2 volwasse= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 79 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 121 *'Catch': 196 *'Technique': 154 *'Speed': 90 *'Stamina': 119 *'Lucky': 100 Helemaal geüpgrade Strikers Raimon= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': C *'Catch': A |-|Strikers Raimon 2= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Strikers Inazuma Japan= *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': A Hissatsu Alleen Anime |-|Seizoen 1= *'SC Inazuma No. 1' (met Axel) *'SC Inazuma No. 1 Knal' (met Axel en Jack) *'SC Tri-Pegasus' (met Erik en Bobby) *'SC De Fenix' (met Erik en Bobby) *'SC Inazuma Break' (met Jude and Axel) *'GK Vuurbal Knokkel' *'GK Turbo Knokkel' |-|Seizoen 2= *'SC Inazuma Break' (met Jude and Axel) *'SC De Fenix' (met Erik en Bobby) *'SC Krachtige Kopstoot' *'SC Dreigdriehoek 2' (met Jude en Bobby) *'GK Turbo Knokkel' |-|Seizoen 3= *'SC Inazuma Break V2' (met Jude and Axel) *'SC Krachtige Kopstoot' *'SC Krachtige Kopstoot L3' *'SC Jet Stream' Games |-|IE 1= *'SC Granaat schot' *'GK Hand van God' *'GK Ultieme Hand' *'GK Triple Defense' |-|IE 2= *'SC De Aas' (met Axel en Shawn) *'GK Hand van God' *'GK Ultieme Hand' *'GK Vuist der Gerechtigheid' |-|IE 3= *'GK Vuist der Gerechtigheid L2' *'GK Hammer of Fury' *'GK Dimensional Hand' *'GK God Catch' |-|IE 3 (Neo Raimon)= *'GK Omega Hand' *'VA Big Moves!' *'VA Konshin!' *'VA Power Element' |-|IE GO= *'SC Rocket Head' *'GK 真 Hand van God' *'GK Hand van God V' *'VA Konshin!' |-|IE GO 2-J= *'SC Inazuma Break' *'GK Hand van God' *'GK Hand van God W' *'VA Fukutsu no Seishin' |-|IE GO 2-V= *'SC Gigaton Head' *'GK Hand van God' *'GK Hand van God V' *'VA Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 |-|Raimon= *'GK Hand van God' *'GK Ultieme Hand' *'GK 真 Ultieme Hand' |-|Raimon 2= *'SC Krachtige Kopstoot' *'GK Hand van God' *'GK Vuist der Gerechtigheid' *'GK 真 Ultieme Hand' |-|Inazuma Japan= *'GK Hand van God' *'GK Hammer of Fury' *'GK Dimensional Hand' |-|Inazuma Legend Japan= *'SC Gigaton Head' *'GK Hand van God' *'GK Hammer of Fury' *'GK Hand van God V' |-|Vrijspeelbare= *'SC ' Inazuma 1 *'SC ' De Aas *'SC Jet Stream' *'GK God Catch' *'GK Omega Hand' *'GK Great The Hand' Scouten Inazuma Eleven 1 t/m 3 In de eerste drie spellen is hij automatisch vanaf het begin af aan in je team. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Jong Om Mark te krijgen moet je het volgende hebben: *'Foto': Oude Raimon tenue (In de oude Raimon hoofdgebouw winkel) *'Record': Doe alle speciale trainingen (Doe elke training in de game minstens één keer.) *'Object': Prestigious Trophy (Drop van Inazuma Legend Japan in Hirai Shinzou's uitdagings Route) *'Ontmoeting': Ontmoet Mark (Bij de oude Inazuma towns Steel Tower) Hierna kun je hem scouten voor 3000 friendship points. Je moet wel een Tattered Magazine (Drop van Protocol Omega 3.0 in Handa Shinichi's route) voordat je hem kunt vrijspelen. Volwassene Om Mark te krijgen moet je het volgende hebben: *'Speler': Nathan Swift (volwassene) (Square Tower Community Master) *'Speler': Axel Blaze (volwassene) (Square Tower Community Master) *'Speler': Mark (jong) (Oude Raimon clubhuis Community Master) Hierna kun je hem scouten voor 6000 friendship points. Game exclusieve teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'First Raimon' *'Group A Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Keeper Stars R' *'FF Raimon' *'L5 Heroes' Spirit Warrior *'AV Majin Great' Game uiterlijk Foto's Aflevering 56.jpg|Mark in Royal's tenue EndouHavingCaughtShootCommand01CS3HD.PNG|Mark als keeper voor Sherwinds EndouYoung.png|Mark als keeper van Inazuma National Endou Mamoru in Inazuma Legend Japan's uniform.png|Mark als keeper voor Inazuma Legend Japan Endou zonder headband.png|Mark zonder zijn hoofdband Endou raimon tenue.jpg|Mark met Raimon's veldspelers tenue Endou_Mamoru-kun.jpeg|Mark als volwassenen tumblr_mfso5nBJpO1s1313do1_500.png|Mark en Arion in precies dezelfde positie Schermafdruk van 2013-04-21 15:50:28.png|Mark als baby imagesCA9Q1D6O.jpg|Mark met Arion samen Weetjes *Al zijn technieken behalve Vuurbal Knokkel, Turbo Knokkel, Triple Defense, Hammer of Fury en Dimensionale Hand zijn bedacht door zijn opa (David Evans). *Hij zegt vaak "Laten we gaan voetballen!"('Sakka yarou ze!'). *In het Japans heeft hij dezelfde stemacteur als Naruto, en als Metabee. *In het Japans heeft hij dezelde voornaam als Malcolm Night. ("Mamoru" Nishigaki) *Al zijn keeper hissatsu's zijn allemaal met de rechterhand , behalve God Catch en Hand van God W. *Marks engelse stem uit de games is dezelfde stem als die van luke uit de Level-5 series professor layton *Hij is 158 centimeter lang.